


Devil's Night

by MoanDiary



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Me" costume, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: Chloe happens to look out her bedroom window just in time to see Satan—nude, wings spread—streak past it.





	Devil's Night

Everything is carefully prepared. The lighting dimmed just so, soft music piping through the stereo; a ghostly voice crooning about lost love—perfect for a romantic Halloween evening. The one thing that’s missing is the Detective.

Lucifer has arranged himself picturesquely on his bed, nude except for a pointed tail, little batlike wings, and of course a pair of horns; the perfect “me” costume. He’s turned demurely away from the entryway, ready to cast a seductive glance over his shoulder as soon as he hears the ding of the elevator. But 8 PM has come and gone and he’s still here, alone and aroused, as 9:00 struts by.

He huffs and snags his phone from the nightstand. No texts. He thought he’d been very clear earlier.

* * *

“Have any plans for Halloween, Detective?” He’d asked playfully.

“No, thought I’d just eat candy alone at home,” she teased back, leaning forward on her elbows. “Trixie and her friends have a diabolical plan to canvas the richest and densest neighborhood in the city, so she’s sleeping over there. Meaning I get all the trick-or-treaters’ leavings.”

“Not interested in company?”

“Are you offering?”

“But of course! The one night of the year when the Devil is celebrated? When mischief and decadence abound and grown women everywhere choose to dress themselves as sexy versions of otherwise unsexy things? Why ever would I want to celebrate alone?”

“Well, when you put it that way...”

“See you at eight, then?”

Chloe looks at him from under her lashes in a way that still, months after the advent of their romantic relationship, sends a hot shiver down his spine. “It’s a date.”

* * *

He realizes now that they never specified a location. Lucifer assumed she’d come to the penthouse because, well, she almost always does. But perhaps she’d just finished distributing candy to the urchins and thought he would meet her. 

He pouts at the lights of the city below. The entire effect will be ruined if he has to put it back on at the Detective’s apartment. She’s supposed to walk in and be overcome with lust and appreciation for his clever costume, to tackle him onto the bed and have her way with him. No, this simply would not do!

He poses seductively again and lifts his phone, angling it for a selfie that’s salacious but not explicit, that shows off his _ assets _ without spoiling the whole story, as it were.

He types, _ Thought you were coming here tonight ;) _and sends it.

There is a long pause, and he watches his phone fixedly, breath bated, a hungry grin on his face. She’s typing, then she stops, then types some more, then stops again.

The text, when it comes, takes his breath away. 

_ u don’t want to come over and see my costume? _

But it’s not that, it’s the accompanying photo, blurry and badly framed, depicting Detective brandishing a magnifying glass, wearing a deerstalker, a little shoulder cape barely falling below her nipples, and _ nothing else _.

He scrambles out to his balcony, not bothering to even throw on a robe. A massive pair of white feathered wings spring out from underneath the cheap fabric pair, and with a single flap he disappears into the night.

* * *

Chloe happens to look out her bedroom window just in time to see Satan—nude, wings spread—streak past it.

“Oh my god!”

She runs down the stairs, deeply grateful Trixie’s not at home, and hits the ground floor just in time to come face to face with Lucifer as he bursts through her front door.

He levels a hungry look at her. The costume that a few minutes ago was starting to feel silly is abruptly sexy again. Lucifer—wings, horns, tail and all—stalks towards her.

“Detective,” he purrs. “Surely you know better than to tempt the Devil himself on Halloween.”

Chloe raises her eyebrows skeptically. “The Devil doesn’t exist.”

He bears her down onto her couch, chuckling. “I’ll make a believer out of you yet.”


End file.
